


Piss

by BambiDoe



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blowjobs, Cum Swallowing, M/M, Outdoor Sex, PLEASE READ THE NOTES AT THE BEGINNING, Piss kink, Smut, This is nasty, Watersports, like literal mentions of crotch sweat nasty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 21:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11239578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiDoe/pseuds/BambiDoe
Summary: Frank just likes the taste of dick.





	Piss

**Author's Note:**

> So, I watched the NME band vs band interview with these guys and I really liked their vibes together or whatever (obviously, i do because i've written them together before) and i wanted to try to capture that.
> 
> HOWEVER, about 500 words in, i decided i didn't really like it but, i decided to keep going and finish it anyway, just for fun. This is not my best work. I know that. But, I'm posting it all raw and unedited here just for yall.
> 
> Maybe somebody out there will enjoy this. Who knows? If people are into it I might either edit and redo it or do a sequel. I don't know.

"This is the best place to smoke, I swear to God, Frank!” Adam says.

He's not wrong. It really is a pretty nice spot, aside from all of the mosquitos. Being a city boy from Jersey himself, Frank never really got the opportunity to hide out in the woods and light up with his friends. The closest he ever got was smoking behind the football field back in high school. Even then, it wasn’t nearly as fun. They couldn’t fully relax. The risk of getting caught and suspended was too high. Of course, back then, they only smoked stolen cigarettes at school. None of them were brave enough to bring bud.

"Yeah. I’ve actually never smoked out in the woods before. Do you do this a lot?” He asks.

Adam shrugs and pulls a pack of cigarettes out of one of his pockets. He’s got a half ounce in his other and really, Frank wants him to hurry up and bust it out already. They came all the way out here to get high, not to smoke plain ol’ Marlboros.

"I used to when I was younger. Not any more, though. I mean, I haven't lived with my parents since I was like, fifteen? Sixteen? Somethin' like that. I don’t know. I haven't had to hide it in a long time. Usually, when I’m home, I just smoke in the house with the window open, honestly."

Frank hasn't either. When you're in a band on tour, people just expect you to smoke. It doesn't make it any less illegal but, as long as you don’t do something blatantly stupid, nobody really gives a shit. Nobody is gonna snitch over a little pot. 

“Yeah. Now, it’s like, you can light it up in the streets and everybody just kinda looks the other way. I remember sneaking in through the garage in the middle of the night so my parents wouldn’t catch me coming home stoned.” Frank laughs at the memories. It was fun back then. Now, smoking has lost it’s novelty. 

A few feet away, an animal scurries across the ground. Neither man can see what it is. More than likely, it’s a squirrel or a rabbit; something harmless.

"Are we like, lost?" Frank asks, as if it just suddenly occurred to him that they're in the middle of nowhere. Going out deep into the woods while just-a-little-bit-slightly-kinda-drunkish probably wasn't their greatest idea.

"Nah. You just gotta keep going straight in any direction and you'll end up findin' your way out somehow. The woods don’t keep goin’ on forever." Adam plops down and sits cross-legged in the grass. "This is a good spot, I guess. Just look out for ants."

Frank isn’t sure if he actually wants to sit down or not. This really ain’t his scene. He’s never been an outdoorsy-one-with-nature kind of guy. He starts to argue that he can’t, in fact, look out for ants because it’s way too damn dark to see anything but, he wants to impress Adam and he doesn’t want to spoil the fun. Instead, he kinda squats in the grass, making sure his ass doesn’t touch the ground. 

"Hey. Can I borrow your lighter? I left mine on the bus. It was in my jacket.”

Leave it to Frank to forget his lighter. It's still in his pocket, safe and sound, and absolutely useless. Adam takes another drag of his cigarette. For some reason, Frank loves to watch him smoke. It’s weird. He’s a smoker himself, and he knows plenty of other people who do it, too. But, watching Adam makes him want to kiss him so fucking bad.

“Yeah. Why do you always forget your lighter?"

Frank laughs. He was really kind of hoping that Adam wouldn't notice that it’s become a pattern for him:

Go out for a smoke.  
Forget lighter.  
Borrow lighter.  
Forget to return borrowed lighter.

"I don't know, man. You told me we were gonna be outside, and it's hot as fuck out here when you’re walkin’ around. I didn’t wanna carry my jacket the whole time.”

Adam passes Frank his lighter.

"Don't lose it." He says, sternly. It takes Frank a split second to realize he's only playing around.

"I'm not gonna lose it, I promise. Here." He lights his cigarette and passes it back. "You can have it back. See? It's not my problem anymore."

Adam smiles.

"You're fuckin' cute Frank."

Frank doesn't know what to say at first. The feeling is mutual. 

"Yeah?" He asks. “I was just thinkin’ the same thing about you.” 

He secretly hopes that he’s getting his point across clearly enough. It’s as close as he can get to “Hey! I’m horny and I’d really like to know what your dick tastes like.” without actually putting it out there like that. 

To be fair, though, Adam probably wouldn’t be offended, seeing as he’s the one who started flirting in the first place.

“Thanks.” Adam replies, sarcastically. “I’m glad I’ve earned your approval.” 

Frank giggles, and finishes off his cigarette. He isn’t sure what to do with what’s left of it. Smashing it into the ground seems like such a shitty thing to do out here. Adam seems to have the same problem. 

“Just throw it on the ground, I guess.” He says, “We’ll pick ‘em all up when we’re done.”

It still makes Frank feel a little guilty.

The two men smoke and talk for a while. For the first time on this tour, Frank feels some kind of weird connection to Adam. He’s always liked him but, tonight, he feels like they’ve known each other forever.

“Do you believe in soulmates?” Frank asks.

He’s relaxed enough now, that he doesn’t mind sitting in the dirt. 

Adam leans back up against a tree. There are probably a million and nine different insects crawling along the bark but, he doesn’t care. If it were a frog, he’d panic. But, bugs are easy to brush off.

Frank hopes that one day, he’ll get to appreciate nature like that. The thought of anything with more than four legs making their way through his hair automatically makes his skin crawl.

“I think-- I think that people do have soulmates. Like, I think some personalities just kinda mesh better with other personalities. I don’t know. Maybe that’s stupid.”

It’s not stupid. Frank actually thinks the same way.

“Have you met your soulmate yet?”

As soon as the words come out of his mouth, Frank knows he’s probably coming off as nosy. Adam doesn’t seem to mind, though. He smiles and combs through his hair with his fingers.

“Yeah. I think John was my soulmate. He still is but, I fucked that up big time. I don’t think we would have been good together like that, anyway. What about you?”

He doesn’t have to go into any more detail for Frank to know exactly what he’s referring to.

“I felt that way about Gerard for a long time. Not anymore, though. We’ve been growing apart lately, I think.”

They both get quiet for a moment, enjoying each others’ company without forcing any kind of small talk. 

“Are you ready to go back?” Adam asks. “I gotta piss so fuckin’ bad, man.”

Frank snorts, trying to hold back his laughter. 

“Shit got so deep for a minute there and you just ruined it!” He laughs.

It’s fine, though. He’s actually glad the conversation didn’t drag on any longer. If it did, he’d probably end up talking way too damn much about his feelings. 

Adam stands up and stretches. 

“Hey, I had like four beers earlier. It’s gotta come out one way or another.” 

Frank gets up, too, and brushes the dirt off of the back of his pants. Gross. He’s so ready to get back to the bus where it’s clean, and cool, and free of bugs. Adam starts to wander off.

“Wait. Are you seriously gonna piss on that tree?” Frank asks.

It’s not that he’s pissing outside, that surprises Frank. It’s the fact that he’s just going to do it right there, out in the open, in front of him.

And, as much as he doesn’t want to admit it to himself, he finds it really, really fuckin’ hot.

“Yeah. Is that okay? I mean like, where do you think animals go? They all pee out here, too.”

It’s really not that much different than peeing next to someone at a urinal but, Frank is still intrigued for some reason. Maybe it’s just the whole taboo thing. Public urination is still against the law, even out in the middle of nowhere.

“That’s cool with me.” Frank says, “Do what you gotta do out here.”

Frank knows he should probably look away.

“You’re watching me?” Adam asks.

He sounds more amused than offended. Frank takes it as a good sign. 

“Hey, you’re the one who decided to pee right in front of me. You coulda waited until we got back to the busses.”

If he’s going to give Frank hell, then Frank is going to give it right back to him.

“You said it was okay!” Adam argues, playfully. And then he adds: “You’re into that shit, aren’t you?”

Frank can feel his cheeks go bright red. He knows he could either deny it, or admit it. There’s no other choice.

He goes with the latter. What’s the worst that could happen? Either Adam makes fun of him and it becomes some sort of a running joke between them, or he’s totally cool with it.

“I didn’t think you’d be into watersports. I thought you’d be into like, bloodplay or somethin’.” Adam says.

He definitely doesn’t seem upset about it. Frank decides to push things a little further, just to test the waters.

“I’ll give you all the gory details if you promise to tell me what you’re into.” He says, trying to keep it as lighthearted as possible. If he makes it into a game, it doesn’t seem as strange.

Adam smiles. His jeans are still unzipped and Frank really can’t focus on anything else. 

“Alright. I promise.”

Frank looks down at the ground, and the back up at Adam, and then somewhere out in the distance. 

“Okay. I feel so weird admitting this, dude, but like, I would totally put your dick in my mouth right after you just peed. That’s all, though. I wouldn’t like, drink it out of a glass or anything. I’m not that hardcore.”

Adam raises his eyebrows.

“Are you serious? That’s it? That’s not even that bad. I thought you were gonna tell me you wanted me to pee on you or something.”

Frank has to remind himself that this is most likely not the worst thing Adam has ever heard. He’s pretty damn messy himself, after all. Watersports is such a run-of-the-mill kink. On a scale of one to ten, it’s like, maybe a four at the most. Right down there with spanking and bondage. 

“I never said I wasn’t into that.” Frank says.

He flashes Adam a cheeky grin to show that he’s only playing. Really, he would be down for it if he asked but, not right now. Not when they’re about to head back to the busses. He obviously can’t show up covered in urine. His bandmates and their crew would never let him live it down.

“Have you ever tried it?” 

The way Adam asks tells Frank it’s more of an invitation. He takes the bait. Why not? He has nothing to lose. They both want it.

“Mm..Well, no. But I’d do it now if you wanted me to.”

Now that there’s a chance it’ll actually happen, nobody wants to make the first move.

“Yeah? Go ahead.”

And Frank takes that as his cue to go ahead and do it. This is what he’s been wanting since they got here; to give a sloppy blowjob outside in the middle of the woods at night. 

He gets down on his knees in front of Adam tugs his jeans down around his knees. A small part of him wishes they were somewhere else. Being in his own apartment, where they could be completely naked, and noisy, would be ideal. But, being outside is fun, too. There’s no one out here to accidentally walk in on them, or catch them awkwardly leaving a bathroom stall together.

“Your dick is so fuckin’ nice.” Frank says. He teases him a little, first, planting soft kisses on his hips.

Adam laughs and combs through Frank’s hair with his fingers. 

“Thanks? Sorry, I’m all sweaty and gross. I swear to God, I usually clean up before I get my dick sucked.” 

It doesn’t bother Frank at all. He loves it. There’s still a subtle taste of salty urine left over from earlier. 

Perfect. Exactly what he wanted.

“No, no. It’s fine. It’s good.” Frank says, before wrapping his fingers around Adam’s shaft and stroking it, steadily. “I fuckin’ love it.”

He’s getting really, really uncomfortable hard but, he doesn’t want to lose the momentum he’s got going on. Adam lets out a pathetic whine when Frank takes the entire length in his mouth. 

Frank may be terrible at keeping up with his lighters but, he’s a deepthroat pro and, in his (not so) humble opinion, that makes up for it. Adam’s nails are digging into his scalp now, and he’s glad that they’re kept short.

“Oh my God, Frank. You’re goddamn amazing. Fuck.” Adam says between shaky breaths.

Frank can tell he’s close already, and he’s totally okay with that because he’s ready to get back to his bunk so he can jack off. 

Unless, of course, Adam wants to return the favor. That would definitely be more than okay. Actually, it would be ideal.

Adam warns him that he’s going to cum soon, giving him an opportunity to back off if he wants to. He doesn’t. Frank wants to taste all of him: the musky taste of crotch sweat and piss, and the bitter taste of cum. That’s all he’s focused on right now. That’s what he’s going to get off to alone in bed for the next couple of weeks.

And Adam’s cum tastes as good as Frank imagined it would. He keeps it in his mouth for a few seconds before he swallows. 

“Sorry.” Adam says, quietly.

At first, Frank doesn’t know what he’s apologizing for.

“I didn’t mean to pull your hair that hard. I just kinda--” Adam adds for clarification.

Frank laughs.

“It’s cool. Don’t worry about it.” 

There’s another long pause. Surprisingly, it’s not awkward like they thought it would be. They carry on like nothing ever happened.

“So, now I guess you have to tell me what you’re into.” Frank says.

He didn’t forget. 

Adam zips his jeans back up and straightens out the bottom of his shirt.

“Okay, okay fine. It’s not really that weird, though. You’re gonna be disappointed.”

His smile reminds Frank that he hasn’t tasted his saliva yet. Maybe next time, (if there is a next time) he’ll be brave enough to ask him to spit in his mouth.

“Just tell me. What is it?” Frank presses.

The suspense is going to kill him no matter how much his friend downplays it. 

“Okay, okay, okay. I’m into breath play. I told you it’s not that freaky.”

 

Frank bends over and starts to pick up all of the cigarette butts they left on the ground. Adam was right, it’s not that bizarre. His own kink is crazier than that.

“Hey, if you wanna hook up again sometime and try it, that would be cool. Just text me, whenever. You have my number.” Frank says. “Next time we ain’t doin’ it out here, though.”

Adam lights one last cigarette to smoke on the way out of the woods.

“Alright. But, like, I feel bad that I didn’t return the favor. When we get back, I’ll get you off. I know where we can go where we won’t get caught.”

That’s perfect. Frank doesn’t think tonight can get any better.


End file.
